


Farshore

by dyri



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri
Summary: 縱使Lion’s Arch被毀滅又重建，他們始終在原地徘徊。





	Farshore

　　Shane走出山洞時，幾乎被陽光刺得找不著方向。他穿過鮮豔花卉與巨大芭蕉葉，停佇在澄澈的小瀑布崖邊。他能聽見Weyandt在後頭吼叫，埋怨他是如何沒心沒肺地拋棄自己的船長，卻始終沒回頭。前方是一片荒蕪，可見三兩小屋佇立於地平線。Shane縱身跳下瀑布，任半透明的軀體被水流沖至岸邊。  
  
　　他不記得這是第幾次了。肯定不是第一次。或許有上百次也不一定。這並不是他第一次逃出這裡。  
  
　　這也不是他第一次回來。  
  
　　Weyandt第一次看見他回到迷宮時，笑得像個無恥的走私販。「這不是Shane嗎？」他說：「我那僥倖逃過Chompy血盆大口的大副Shane──死了都不忘回來蹓躂，哈！」Shane翻了個白眼，在毫無光線的迷宮中停停走走，繞了老半天才發現自己的屍體被丟在迷宮正中央。半靈體化的他拿不起入口處的火把，只能跟著Weyandt從本體分離出來的藍色光球一路遊蕩。「我在這裡做了暗門，瞧！」他語氣得意洋洋，光球在說到尾時還原地轉了一圈。Shane不予置評，穿越不存在的厚牆，沿冰冷石窟一步步往終點前進。Weyandt緊緊跟隨他，一下子炫耀自己的迷宮是多麼巧奪天工，一下子又埋怨自己的妻子們沒一個撐得過死亡，令他在這裡閒得慌。  
  
　　再後來的事Shane不記得了。他似乎逃出了迷宮，跳下了瀑布，步行到了很遠的地方。那些記憶模糊不清，只有當他再次醒來時，腳下的屍骨清晰無比。當然，他看不見屍體，誰叫這地方太過昏暗。可他能感受到它，好像生死之間還有一條絲線未斷，他能順著那條線摸清自己的長相。  
  
　　屍體不完整了。外層那些腐肉消失不少，眼球也被白蛆吃去大半。  
  
　　Weyandt即時出現在他身邊，這次同樣譏諷了一番Shane那不存在的忠誠。「回來見老朋友嗎，我的大副？」Weyandt怪聲怪氣地說：「Chompy可等不及跟你玩了！」  
  
　　Shane盯著藍色光球，知道Chompy已經不在，卻沒多說。這次他跟隨光球一路穿越暗門、漆黑石窟與險峻瀑布，再度來到Weyandt這偉大迷宮的終點。「你或許找得到我的寶藏，但別以為能逃得出這裡！」他雙手叉腰，故作玄虛地站在王座前，朗聲大笑：「就憑你這狼狽模樣，我看你也逃不到哪裡去！」  
  
　　再後來的事Shane不記得了。他似乎找到了出口，看見了陽光，順河水漂流到了很遠的地方。那些記憶模糊不清，只有當他再次醒來時，腳下的屍骨清晰無比。  
  
　　Weyandt的藍色光球幽幽飄過來，在他身週轉圈。「啊，瞧瞧是誰來了，是我那死得透骨的大副Shane！」光球上下搖晃，映亮了橫躺在地面上那充滿碎肉腐臭的殘骸。Shane用左腳頂了頂頭顱，幾乎透明的腳掌直接穿過屍體，隨後他熟門熟路地往暗門走，沿鐘乳石與水流聲來到迷宮終點，聽Weyandt在寶藏旁放聲大笑，說他蠢得比自己最後一任妻子還可怕，將永世被困在這鬼斧神工的傑作之中。  
  
　　再後來的事Shane不記得了。他似乎鑽進了某個牆縫，走過了巨大樹蔭，在地平線另一端看見了城市。那些記憶模糊不清，只有當他再次醒來時，腳下的屍骨清晰無比。  
  
　　幾乎沒有屍，只剩骨了。  
  
　　Weyandt一感應到他的出現，立刻穿越石牆來到迷宮中央。藍色光球在Shane身旁繞轉，老船長的笑聲則在石窟內產生重重回音。Shane不記得這是第幾次了。肯定不是第一次。或許有上百次也不一定。他不記得自己回來幾次了。  
  
　　可他記得他的船長，也記得很多別的事。他記得他們第一天造好迷宮時，Weyandt站在王座邊的滿足笑臉，也記得在狹長溪流之間，他們選擇將Chompy埋葬在入口處的水潭內。那潭水太淺，只蓋得住半具魚骸。湍急水流將血肉沖刷殆盡，化成一灘紅池，又慢慢變回清澈淡水。  
  
　　「瞧瞧是誰來了，可不是我那忘恩負義的大副Shane！」當屬於Weyandt的幽藍光球再次出現於身邊，Shane撫摸自己凹凸不平的腐爛耳鬢，以及完全失去眼球的深黑眼窩，感受不到任何東西。他見光球來回搖晃，老船長獨特的笑聲繚繞於廣大石窟中，不禁對自己仍有五感感到困惑。  
  
　　同樣地，Shane不記得這是第幾次了。肯定不是第一次。或許有上百次也不一定。他不記得自己回來幾次了。  
  
　　他也不記得他的船長忘掉他幾次了。  
  
　　「準確來說，你的確有十二個妻子，」當Shane邁開腳步，不靠任何光線就能準確找到暗門時，他對身旁的光球低語：「別老是忘了Bess。更何況她沒你說得那麼蠢，要知道她當初確實把你騙上禮堂了。」  
  
　　老船長一路上哼哼唱唱的，聽見他難得回話，精神更好了。「噢，別說了，Bess分明就是個不識字的村姑，你明明見過的！真是可惜了她那美貌。」  
  
　　「你不也不識字，」Shane爬上鐘乳石階梯，小心翼翼的在暗室中穿梭，「倒不妨礙你騙了那麼多姑娘回來。」  
  
　　Weyandt聞言彆扭地反駁了幾句，拐著彎強調他縱使不識字也成了傳奇海盜。Shane已經不記得那些光輝歲月了，至少不再像以前那麼清晰。他們曾在巨浪中駛過血潮海岸，在腥紅灣中央漂泊。明月高掛於空，籠罩他們那充斥補釘的老舊船身──只剩下這寥寥可數的畫面他永難忘懷。  
  
　　來到迷宮終點時，Weyandt再度狂妄大笑，要Shane盡早擁抱他永世不得逃脫的悲慘命運。Shane在王座邊徘徊了一會，發現周遭那片鐘乳石已經高過腰部。「在這個洞窟之外，有一個村莊，它成了城市，又成了要塞，」Shane說，當他用半透明的手指撫過王座雕飾時，「當然，這不是我第一次說，也不是你第一次聽。」他放下手指，往一旁石牆走去，沿途以手掌滑過凹凸不平的黃磚。Weyandt站在王座前，嘴中依然嘮叨著他的勝利。Shane默默走到轉角處，看向牆縫，補充道：「另外，你不只有十二個妻子。你只是忘了，就像你總以為這是我第一次回來。」  
  
　　這下Weyandt停話了，他不理解Shane在說什麼，卻看得出來對方在尋找逃脫路線，立刻大聲控訴他的大副是如何不念舊情，又欠了他多少人情還沒償還。他告訴他Chompy還記著那筆帳，總有一天會跟Shane討回來，還告訴他這迷宮有多麼完美，從沒有人活著逃出這裡。的確從沒有人活著逃出這裡，但那只是時間問題。在一叢叢鮮豔花卉與芭蕉葉之外是一小座瀑布，澄澈的溪水流入內灣，在內灣周遭則是一整個新紀元，人們來來往往，創造歷史，發現這個迷宮是遲早的事。  
  
　　「我不只是你的大副，」離開前，Shane回想起自己的遺體，那具被扔在漆黑地底的淒慘骨架。那是他的錨點，每當他遊蕩得太遠，便會將他拖曳回迷宮中心，然後這一切回到原點，週而復始，就像每次漲潮，總讓他們以為這次到得了遠方，卻在繞了一大圈之後又回到這裡，回到這個他們發跡的地方，最終令他們葬身於此。  
  
　　他告訴Weyandt，他沒什麼大副（First mate），只有一個伴侶（mate）叫作Shane。他還告訴他，他是第十三個人，也是最後一個。  
  
　　當陽光升起，透過石縫映亮洞窟深處，永生帶給了他們不同的詛咒。Shane不記得這是第幾次了。肯定不是第一次。或許有上百次也不一定。他們相見又分離，就在此處，就在這以瀑布刻鑿出的宏偉墓室中。  
  
　　穿過鮮豔花卉與巨大芭蕉葉，Shane停佇在澄澈的小瀑布崖邊。他能聽見Weyandt在後頭吼叫，埋怨他是如何沒心沒肺地拋棄自己的船長，卻始終沒回頭。  
  
　　他在等著，等著。等水流帶走自己。  
  
　　也許某天，它能將這些僅剩的回憶一併沖刷殆盡。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 一些不重要的後話：  
> 標題Farshore取自兩人遊戲中所在的區域Farshore Ward。血潮海岸是Bloodtide Coast，腥紅灣則是Sanguine Bay。  
>   
> 另外免不了來一點快樂的結局，接續遊戲設定：  
> 後來Shane發現自己只要別離老船長太遠太久，對方的記憶就會慢慢恢復，於是不再離開，反倒是在終點的瀑布旁開起小店，迎接每一位成功逃脫的玩家 ~~順便幫他家失憶的那口子賺Karma外快。~~  
>   
>  是說Shane賣的長弓造型挺好看，推薦大家去逛逛。有玩的人也歡迎搭訕我，我在Dragonbrand（揮手  
>   
> 


End file.
